In a variety of contexts, it is desirable to enable access to and processing of information among multiple users within a network environment such as for collaborative research, problem solving and sharing of common tools. Some of the problems that may arise in such contexts include: how to handle multiple formats, data structures and protocols associated with legacy source and target systems; how to manage access to classified, confidential, proprietary or otherwise sensitive information; and how to protect privacy and other civil liberty concerns of individuals.
Even where technologies attempt to address one or more of these concerns, a lack of trust may inhibit collaboration. For example, a subcontracting company may be reluctant to make documents including sensitive information available via a network to a primary contractor, partners or others within a community working on a project due to fear that the sensitive information will be used improperly. Financial institutions or others in a position of trust may be reluctant to share information regarding unauthorized electronic access incidents or attempts with appropriate authorities for fear that public release of such information identifying the victimized institution may erode public confidence in the institution. Individuals may resist releasing personal information into a network community that may include government actors on privacy or civil rights grounds. Similarly, medical institutions may be prevented from making patient information available, e.g., for research, insurance analysis or other statistical aggregation, due to patient privacy concerns. In all of these contexts, fruitful collaboration may be inhibited due to a lack of confidence that sensitive information will be properly controlled.